


Thirteen

by Notes_OliverNightFan



Series: SSECHospice [6]
Category: Stupid Short Eevee Comic - Fandom
Genre: Death, Hospice, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notes_OliverNightFan/pseuds/Notes_OliverNightFan
Summary: Pull me outPull me outCan't you stop this all from happening?Close the doors and keep them out.Dig me outOh dig me outCouldn't you have kept this all from happening?Dig me out from under our house.





	1. Kept

Flame was the last in the meeting room. He got up and went to his room. Thinking to himself. 

Dusk is completely insane he can not go on like this without help. I know Vay is helping him but, he himself hasn't gotten over what happened a while ago. He needs more but, why should I help him. After what happened even though I may be a slight cause. Dusk took it to far.

Flame got to his room. He walked in and sat down on his bed. Then continued thinking.

Maybe I should try to help him again possibly. I'm still not sure though.

Flame lied down. Flame knew he should help but, he had been making excuses not to help for a while. 

Bolt open the door and walked in. "Flame you awake?" Bolt asked. "Yeah I am." Flame replied sluggishly.

Flame sat up. "What is it Bolt?" Flame asked seeming annoyed. "Well it's about Dusk. You seem like the only one who hasn't really helped. You guys should try and get along you're still brothers." Bolt said politely. 

Flame looked at Bolt. "Okay I'll try and help. You have to go with me though I don't wanna do it alone cause I know he'll just be blaming me the entire time. Like "Couldn't I have kept this all from happening?" Or some other accusations." Flame responded. 

Bolt nodded happily. "Of course I just thought you should talk to him so that'll work." Bolt said cheerfully. 

Flame lied down again then Bolt walked out. Flame thought to himself once more.

Maybe Dusk will finally forgive me and maybe he will apologize for what he did so we can make amends.


	2. Out

Out

Dusk was sitting up on his bed talking to himself. "Sky why do you haunt me so. I thought it would end when you left me. I wish I had known the unpayable debt that I owed you. I wish you'd let me do my job more. I wish I wasn't constantly letting you down. I wish we weren't terrified of one another. I wish... I wish." Dusk said solemnly looking at the ceiling.

He then heard a knock on the door and said. "Come in." 

The door opened and Bolt walked in with Flame. "Hi Dusk, you doing better?" Bolt asked caringly. "I'm fine Bolt as I've told you I'm okay." He responded looking at them faking a smile. "Well I brought Flame. I hoped you two could make up because I know you guys have both have done each other wrong I was hoping you could fix your issues." Bolt said happily. 

Dusk look towards Flame. "You expect us to make up. Just like this. I've been he has damaged me more than I to him. If anything he should be grateful I made sure we escaped." Dusk replied annoyed. 

Flame stepped forward in front of Bolt. "Really you think I should be grateful. You at least got to see them again because of me. What you did made it so you would probably never see them again." Flame yelled back.

Dusk got up and was right in front Flame. "I think I made the right decision originally. When I went to her she manipulated me to stay. I'm lucky I got back here at all. You've done worse to me than me to you." Dusk stated back angrily. 

Flame looked Dusk in the eyes. "Oh really then. You didn't feel happy when you first saw them. You didn't feel good when you were able to hug them once more. You regret all of it everything, or, were you only mad about some parts." Flame said patronizingly.

Dusk wiped tears from his eyes then looked at Flame with tears in his eyes. "Out!" Dusk yelled furiously. 

"Okay then." Flame said. Then left arrogantly. 

Bolt looked at Dusk then Dusk looked back. "Bolt go as well I need to be alone." Dusk said still tearing up now saddened. 

Bolt nodded then exited the room.


	3. Close

Dusk sat on his bed in tears. He started to talk to himself quietly. "W-why Sky why? You confuse me so much. Flame has somewhat of a point. But, he's not completely right. It was nice to feel her touch once more but, I should've trusted my feeling in the first place to never go back. I need to be here I need to protect all the vee's in the PC. Only if I could've brought her to the PC." He said sadly looking at the floor with tears still in his eyes. 

He lied down on his bed and cried until he heard a knock at the door. 

He wiped the tears off his face as best he could. Then got up and opened the door. 

"Oh I seem to have come at the wrong time." Vay stated seeing Dusk still with some tears in his eyes. "No Vay it's fine come in." Dusk said while wiping the rest of tears. Then say on his bed. 

Vay walked in. "Well I just came cause Blizz said he wanted to play with you. I could tell him you can't if you don't want to." Vay explained. 

Dusk got up and looked at Vay. "No it's fine I'll go, where is he?" Dusk said unenthused. 

Vay looked suprised. "Oh he's by the forest. You sure you haven't played with him much since you got back?" Vay asked somewhat shocked he said he would.

Dusk walked to the door. "Yeah I'm sure I need a distraction." Dusk said while slightly smiling. Then, he walked out the door. 

Vay watched him leave. Then, sat down for a second. "Wow I'm suprised he trying this hard to move on maybe I should have done this much myself." Vay said quietly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leave feedback.


	4. Keep

Bolt ran up to Flame through the hall. "Why did you do that Flame?" He asked annoyed and confused why he treated Dusk like he did. 

Flame looked back at Bolt. "I'm only explaining what I think is true." He said assuringly himself he was right to say what he said back there. "But, you could have said it in a better way he's been through a lot recently. We've all been through things but, his issue is more recent he needs help." Bolt explained to Flame trying to reason with him.

Flame stopped and looked Bolt in the eyes. "Even though the thing he caused was a while ago and wasn't resolved until now. He brought this upon himself." Flame reasoned to Bolt explaining his side. "Why should it matter what happened in the past if it's resolved? You should care for your brother. He needs help and your issue is already fixed help him." Bolt pleaded knowing Flame would probably still be to stubborn to help.

Flame sighed then looked down then back at Bolt. "I'll go back and apologise and maybe help but, I'll only do it for you Bolt okay." Flame stated hoping to get Bolt off his back. "Okay. Thanks Flame." Bolt said suprised he might help and then smiled back at Flame. 

Bolt left to go back to the leader room. Then, Flame went to his room and lied down on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading leave feedback.


	5. Pull

Dusk heard a knock at the door and got up from lying down.

Flame enter the room looked at Dusk. "I'm sorry Dusk. I probably shouldn't have said what I did earlier." Flame said sadly and looked solomly at Dusk. 

Dusk looked back with a slight smile. "It's okay Flame. I'm sorry for being such a hassle recently." Dusk said to assure Flame. 

Flame walked over and sat next to Dusk. "I think I've been holding things against you for too long. I need to get over them. But, I'm not sure how." Flame explained looking over to Dusk hoping for answers. 

Dusk looked into Flames eyes. "I think we both need to let go of things. It's about time. I'm sorry for what I've done Flame. I'm just trying to protect you all." Dusk said quietly while he smiled at Flame. 

Flame hugged Dusk. "Thank you Dusk." Flame said happily. 

Dusk hugged back and Bolt entered but, stopped at the end of the doorway and smiled looking at both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Well this part may be the longest cause this is where I try and kinda do some sideplots hope you like it leave feedback.


End file.
